


Happy birthday my fish king

by Esteicy



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comfort, Kinda..., Love Confessions, M/M, Really so much fluff should not be legal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Maximus wants to give Namor a good night as a gift for his birthday, but maybe some feelings will take the chance to make themselves noticed.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Happy birthday my fish king

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this minutes before Feb 22 is over in my country, I live at the limit and know no fear.
> 
> I know I already posted a Namor/Max few days ago, sorry but I had this idea in my head for a while and a birthday fic sounded like the perfect place for it.
> 
> Warning of so much fluff, these idiots turned out to be so cute I can't.

Namor finished his drink leaving the glass on the table, the place filled with a joyful energy while many of his friends chatted and ate in the celebration of his birthday, one of the favorite activities of the night was trying to guess how old the special guest really was, considering his atlantean nature that allowed him to look not older than 30…maybe 40, it was a real mystery and he wasn’t willing to cooperate.

He didn’t ask for the party of course, that was a childish and vain behavior, but since his friends had organized it by themselves he wouldn’t be so rude to reject it, he instead accepted to have a good time away from all the responsibilities even if it was for some hours.

“Hey Namor!” Johnny Storm came closer eating another piece of cake “A lady is at the back, she says she wants to wish you a happy birthday as well.”

“A lady? Why couldn’t she come here instead?” he raised an eyebrow and stole the dessert from the guy’s hands, finishing it while he huffed mad.

“Yeah, long black hair, blue eyes…really pretty” he commented shrugging “I’m not sure but for what I could see she didn’t exactly wanted to give a gift you could take with so many people around…not with that dress at least” he smiled suggestively and Namor could understand what was going on.

“I see…I don’t think I’ll be coming back then” he put the empty plate back on his hands and headed to the back door.

“That’s alright! Have a nice evening.”

Namor came outside and even with the few light he could distinguish the figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes on him.

“You don’t look so much like a lady, if you ask me” he said coming closer making Max laugh.

“Just some little mental games! I didn’t think he would be so willing to let you know Maximus the Mad was looking for you, birthday fish man” there was a clear playful smile in his voice.

“And your mental games couldn’t create the dress or why are you wearing that?” the king asked looking down at his body, the night wouldn’t let him see the exact color but he could tell it looked great on him.

“Because I wanted to look pretty for you! It isn’t working? Crystal will kill me for stealing her dress” the prince grabbed his skirt tilting his head.

“Oh it’s definitely working…but we could go somewhere more comfortable so I can admire you better, don’t you think?”

“The same place and the same room are already reserved, my dear” Max answered coming closer and placing his arms around his neck.

Namor carried him in his arms like a princess and slowly took them off from the ground, gently flying to the hotel they always frequented. Now with the lights of the city he could have a better view of the inhuman prince, the dress was red and created a beautiful contrast with his pale skin, his arms uncovered showing the scars produced by lab accidents he already knew so well, and the cleavage exposing his neck and collarbones.

“Oh I’m flying!” Maximus exclaimed pretending to be surprised and laughing cheerfully, his hair moving for the breeze.

The king smiled softly at him…his laugh was really cute when it was honest, his eyes would spark in such a lovely way, almost innocent even if he was sure nothing about the man in his arms could be considered innocent.

“We’ve done this hundreds of times” he whispered at his ear.

“I know…but it’s so fun every time! It’s not like using a machine or something like that” he looked at him giggling “I know we are about to arrive but can’t we fly some more?” he asked doing puppy eyes.

“Maybe after we are done here? I can take you flying back to Attilan even, if you wish” he offered kissing his lips making him sigh gladly.

“Sounds nice! My brother would have an attack if he sees us together!” Max exclaimed excited.

“Oh I can imagine it, he would lose his mind if he knows I’m sleeping with his little brother” he didn't sound worried at all.

After getting to the hotel they went to their room and asked to not be disturbed.

“Hello room! You missed us?” Maximus said letting himself fall on the soft bed “I missed it.”

“We were here few weeks ago” Namor sit by his side.

“Really? It felt like more time…but to be fair sometimes is hard for me to measure time” he commented looking at the ceiling “Talking about time how old are you?”

“I won’t tell you” Namor smiled at him and chuckled when he saw him frowning.

“I can discover it by looking into your mind” Max playfully threatened while moving his hands at him.

“I want to see you trying” he whispered before the prince moved to sit on the bed.

“Sure…first I should probably distract you so you will be more vulnerable” with that said he grabbed the zipper of his dress and pulled it down, letting it slide down his arms and exposing his body for him “So come here handsome” then he crawled at him laughing and sit on his lap, placing his arms around his neck.

“I think you need more than a pretty body to distract me, little raven” Namor murmured against his lips, placing his hands on his waist.

“I have more than that” he answered before claiming his lips with passion, pressing against him and sighing.

Namor closed his eyes and returned it with the same desire, his tongue going to take the other while his hands caressed his skin, moaning against his mouth, his strong arms holding the prince hard.

“Ah!” but a suffering cry made them stop, the kiss broken while Maximus drew an expression of pain.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worried taking his hands away from him.

“It’s nothing, I just…had another fight with my family and well...you know how it is, they aren’t exactly gentle when I’m doing inappropriate stuffs” he looked at him and tried to smile while rubbing over his hurting back “The bruises are mostly gone but still a little sensitive.”

Namor looked at him and started frowning really upset for what he was hearing, he hated it…he just hated to know Maximus would go back to Attilan, do something stupid and then get punished, get put in a cell or physically hurt, even if he acted like it was nothing, even if a part of the king knew Max was for most people a villain capable of terrible stuffs…he still hating to know he was being hurt in any way, he only wanted to see him laugh and moan for him, he wanted to keep him safe by his side in a way that…

Oh what was he thinking? Who was him to want such a thing? Who was he for Maximus? Only a guy he could go to have a good time with and that’s exactly what the inhuman man had to be for him, this carnal relationship was born in such a messed up place…why was he letting those ridiculous thoughts take so much strength?

“C’mon don’t let this ruin the moment! It’s fine! We just need to be careful and…” Max couldn’t finish the phrase because his lips were silenced by a kiss, but this one wasn’t like the previous one, there was no lust or hidden intentions in it, it was so soft and tender…just like the hand playing with his hair or the one holding his face.

“It’s not fine” Namor whispered panting a little “Stop saying that, just because you don’t mind it doesn’t mean it isn't wrong.”

“Oh…” it’s everything he could say, his eyes showed he was serious and Maximus didn’t know how to react exactly “I’m…well…Namor sometimes you really act like you care about me” he tried to joke to relax.

“Maybe I do” he was quick with his answer, this only baffled the other man even more.

There was a long and awkward silence between them…Maximus could feel his face getting warmer, was he blushing? This whole thing was shocking and he wasn’t prepared for it.

“We…we don’t need to do anything now, then” the prince managed to say when his mouth finally decided to cooperate again “We can just…stay like this for a moment” slowly he pressed their foreheads together and looked down.

“That would be…acceptable” Namor wasn’t any less confused, he really didn’t mean to turn this moment into...whatever this was.

After a while Maximus started humming a song that at first the king couldn’t recognized, he supposed it was an Inhuman melody that he was using to try to distract himself but eventually he could feel it was familiar…it felt like if Max was trying to remember exactly how it was.

“What are you…” he was interrupted by the famous little song coming from the man sitting on his lap.

“ _Happy birthday to you…_ ” Maximus sang softly and gulped, closing his eyes “ _Happy birthday to you…happy birthday my dear fish king…_ ” he laughed nervously with this “ _Happy birthday to you._ ”

Then they looked at each other, one raising an eyebrow and the other smiling almost shyly.

“What was that for?”

“Felt it appropriate? Since I’m not giving you my gift…was it bad? I messed up the lyrics or the melody?”

“No! It was…perfect” his chest had a pleasant sensation of warmness and tenderness coming from such a simple act “Well maybe you could work in your voice.”

That made Maximus laugh again and shake his head, crossing his arms.

“You lie! My voice is beautiful” then he kissed him again “You loved it.”

And Namor had to admit to himself…maybe he did.

Maybe he loved a lot more than that.

Maybe he was in a big trouble.

Maybe he was losing his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know in what second it became so cheesy, it just happened and I have no regrets.
> 
> They love each other, yes they do~
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
